My Death Battle 1: Spy VS Zoroark
by Persondynamo222
Summary: this is where the two most famous masters of hiding go head to head in a Death Battle. Will Spy back stab the dark type Pokémon Zoroark, or will Zoroark turn Spy into a shadow for eternity? Leave a request in the review section and I will do the Death Battle.


Death Battle #1: Spy vs Zoroark

Wiz: Hey Boomstick, I know what annoys you.

Boomstick: Ninjas fighting Zangief?

Wizard: No, really good hiders.

Boomstick: Oh, like the Spy, the sneakiest Team Fortress 2 class.

Wizard: And Zoroark, the Master of Illusion.

Boomstick: He's Wizard and I'm Boomstick.

Wizard: and it's up to us to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win, a Death Battle.

(They show videos of the Spy)

Wizard: The Spy is a master assassin, willing to kill anyone at any cost.

Boomstick: Even if it means risking his life.

(A clip of "Meet the Spy" where the Soldier shoots the Spy in the head, instantly exploding his head is shown)

Wizard: the Spy has countless of weapons, but we'll use the most famous ones.

Boomstick: Yeah, like the classic revolver, a sapper, a standard knife, and a disguise kit to change his look to fool other people.

Wizard: He can even go invisible for a short time, which is impossible because the world hasn't invent…

(Shows a video of the Spy turning invisible)

Wizard: What?

Boomstick: but his invisibility can't last forever.

Wizard: Right, his invisibility, or cloak can last only 1.0 seconds.

Boomstick: The revolver and shoot up to 6 bullets at a time, but does run out of ammo quickly.

Wizard: The sapper can disable any electrical object.

Boomstick: the knife can kill if backstabbed perfectly.

Wizard: Though he needs to be at a close range, which means really risking his life to kill his opponent.

Boomstick: And the holy disguise kit, with this, he is able to look like his opponent at any time.

Wizard: The disguise kit can easily trick anyone.

Boomstick: But if an enemy spots him turn into one of his allies, the Spy can kiss his butt goodbye, even if it's a Pyro.

Spy: I was really never on your side.

(Death Battle Logo)

Wizard: Zoroark, the master of illusions. He is so sneaky, he is almost invisible.

Boomstick: He has many moves, but we'll let him use 6 of them.

Wizard: He can use the move Pursuit, an attack that inflicts double damage if used on a target that is switching out of battle.

Boomstick: He also uses the move Fury Swipes, a move that attacks up to five times.

Wizard: The other moves are the Faint Attack, Foul Play, Night Slash, Night Daze, and Scratch.

Boomstick: Why he still scratches even though he has the power to use the darkness and illusions to his advantages, we have no clue.

Wizard: He can hide pretty much anywhere where there is a hiding spot.

Zoroark: Growwwwf!

Wizard: The combatants are set, time to see who the sneakiest character is.

Boomstick: Time for a Death Battle!

(Death Battle Logo)

The Spy is sneaking up on Zoroark, who is looking at the moon. Then Spy steps on a twig and breaks it. Zoroark then hears it and turns around, getting ready for battle. Then the Spy takes out a knife.

Announcer: Fight!

Zoroark does a Night Slash, but the Spy dodges it and cloaks. Zoroark looks around confused, then hears another twig snap. He then turns around and sees Spy becoming visible again. Zoroark then runs to Spy, about to use Fury Swipe. But then the Spy counters it by slashing Zoroark on the chin, then kicks him into a building. Spy then runs to Zoroark and pulls out his sapper, then he puts the sapper on Zoroark. Zoroark then rips off the sapper and makes direct contact to the Spy's chest with the Scratch attack. Spy screams in pain. Then Zoroark uses Foul Play, making direct hit. Then when the Spy's still screaming and now still in shock, Zoroark delivers the final blow, a powerful Faint Attack, which knocks off Spy's head.

Announcer: K.O!

(Shows the after the battle of Spy's body with his head rolling next to it, and Zoroark looking at the moon again before disappearing)

Boomstick: HOLY CRAP, Zoroark just killed an assassin!

(Shows clips of the death battle)

Wizard: Yes, it was unbelievable.

Boomstick: Spy's weapons did weaken Zoroark, but Zoroark had a speed advantage.

Wizard: Spy did have an advantage, his invisibility.

Boomstick: The location had too many twigs, so that couldn't mean victory for the master assassin.

(Shows a picture of Zoroark)

Wizard: The winner, is Zoroark.

Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle.

(A happy music plays, then it turns dark, then a tall faceless man in a tuxedo appears out of nowhere in front of the camera)

Wizard: Have a request for a death battle, leave it in the review and we just might do it.


End file.
